This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, hereinafter referred to by the name `Liricashower Blue`. `Liricashower Blue` Petunia originated from a hybridization made in 1991 by the inventors Masao Bessho, Seiji Nakamura, Hitoshi Kojima at Sakata Seed Corporation, Kakegawa breeding station in Kakegawa, Japan. The female parent was a clear purple red, creeping habit plant with breeder code 701-1 and the male parent was a bright purple red, creeping habit plant with breeder code 1C-1. Both parents originated from the commercial markets in South America. The crosses (breeder code F.sub.1) were pollinated in the early spring of 1992 to obtain breeder code F.sub.2 seed. The resulting F.sub.2 seeds were sown in the summer of 1992 and produced 60 plants for selection. Selections were made for better creeping and branching habit and subsequently vegetatively propagated by cutting. The primary asexual propagation occurred in 1992. In 1993, cuttings from the plants were field grown for further selection of desired traits. Again in 1994, the cuttings of selected plants were field grown for final selection and evaluation for stability of desired traits. These asexual reproductions, of the final selection, by cuttings and field grown trial planting were performed at the Sakata Seed America, Inc. research station at Salinas, Calif., and the Sakata Seed Corporation breeding station in Kakegawa, Japan under the direction and supervision of the inventors. The invention, `Liricashower Blue` Petunia, after three years of successive vegetative propagation by cuttings was determined by the inventors to have its combination of characteristics as herein described firmly fixed.
`Liricashower Blue` is a new variety of Petunia plant having a decumbent and compact habit. The plant has abundant branching and a large profusion of blooms and makes an excellent presentation in hanging baskets. The flowers are single, small in size (3.0 cm) and petals are a violet blue color (R.H.S. 88A). The plant is very resistant to rain, heat, and drought. The plant grows and flowers best under low soil pH conditions (5-6 pH). Typically, young flowers will close under low light and low temperature conditions such as conditions late in the day and at night.
The new cultivar is distinguished from any other Petunia plants of which we are aware by its violet blue color, and excellent creeping-branching habit and large profusion of blooms making it a particularly desirable plant for hanging basket arrangements.
The closest commercial cultivar to my new variety of which I am aware is the Petunia plant named `Million Bell Blue`. The distinguishing characteristics which are outstanding in the new cultivar and which distinguish it from `Million Bell Blue` are:
______________________________________ `Liricashower Blue` `Million Bell Blue` ______________________________________ Habit Creeping Vigorous Erect Compact Growth Growth Flower Size 3.0 cm Smaller Flower Color Bright Violet Blue Light Purple Flower Throat Light Green Yellow Bright Green Yellow Color ______________________________________